


We Can't Hide Forever

by DevSibwarra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Innocent Luke, On the Run, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Force, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: Luke and Vader escape from Bespin together. Hiding out in the Maw, they have some time to get to know each other.





	We Can't Hide Forever

      Vader stared out the viewscreen into the abyss of the Maw. Through his mask he saw the churning of electricity and gases, all saturated in radiation. The elements clashed around the shuttle. Blazing bolts of lightning raced through roiling green clouds. He allowed his stomach to slightly unclench. The environment was too inhospitable for ships to navigate without the Force.

      They were safe; at least for now.

      His skin prickled underneath the bodyglove, followed by a familiar stab of exasperation. The necrotic flesh was itchy, and distracting. He shifted in his place, trying to let the discomfort pass. Now, more than ever he had to stay vigilant, and maintain a clear mind. He’d been able to guide his shuttle to one of the few safe pockets of the Maw. The Empire wouldn’t be able to trace them here. Sensors couldn’t get past the interference. But the Emperor would be looking, surely they would be captured if they left the Maw.

       “I was able to stabilize the rear deflector,” Luke startled him, snapping him out of his reverie.

      “It should be able to withstand electrical flares now….” Luke’s voice trailed off.  
Luke shrank back, sensing he’d caught Vader off guard. The silence between them grew uncomfortable. Behind the mask, Vader grimaced, remembering the duel at Cloud City. Luke was brave and defiant. But he was easily overrun. Still a beginner, still malleable. He wouldn’t stand a chance against the Emperor.  
Keying in a diagnostic code to the command console, he analyzed Luke’s work on the deflector. It checked out. The shields were operating at maximum capacity.

      “Very good, son.      

 Son. The word felt so foreign. Luke’s stance softened and he seemed to relax, sensing Vader was not upset with him. But he was still wary. The side of his face was swollen and bruised, and he had a noticeable limp. Vader hadn’t meant to inflict so much damage on the boy. He’d hoped Luke would come with him willingly. If only he hadn’t been corrupted by Obi-Wan!

      But Luke was beginning to warm up, since Vader had released him from the holding cell. He’d proven to be quite useful now that he was allowed some freedom. Vader deliberately stuffed his feelings about Obi-Wan down. He needed Luke on his side.

      “How did you become so proficient with Imperial technology? Surely you did not learn such things from the Alliance?”

       It felt so strange, making simple conversation with the son he never had. But Vader knew their time together was precious.

      “No,” Luke chuckled. “I’ve always been good at fixing things.” His smile lit up his face, just like her.

       “Then you truly are a Skywalker.”

      Skywalker. The name hung in the air, and Luke’s smile faded. The heavy silence fell over them again. Vader idly fingered the knobs on the chest box of his suit. The leash that kept him tied to the Emperor. Luke seemed sad. Who could wish for a father such as he?

      Again Vader’s pulse quickened. The mask suddenly felt claustrophobic. His breath was hot and stifling. If the Empire discovered them, Palpatine would separate them forever. Vader had gone against his master’s wishes. Nothing could fix that now. Retribution would be swift, and brutal if they were taken alive. Either one of them could be killed, tortured, or imprisoned in one of the force-shielded Dungeon Ships. Vader no longer cared if he lived or died. But Luke- he couldn’t let Luke fall under the Emperor’s control.

     “Luke, I know I must seem like…. a monster to you,” Vader tried to keep his voice steady. Luke looked away, his face hidden by his blond hair. His grey uniform was still tattered and ripped, evidence of their duel just a few days ago. Vader stifled a flash of frustration. Somehow he must make Luke understand.

     “If I had known you were alive-”  
“Father, it’s ok.” Luke cut in, still staring at the floor. “You didn’t know…”

      Luke’s voice was soft and wavering. Vader kept silent. Another painful silence lingered. Finally Luke took in a deep breath and met his father’s gaze.

      “It’s just, what you said. About being a Skywalker. My Uncle used to say that when I was a kid.”

     Owen Lars! Again that familiar wash of anger rose inside Vader. What right did a lowly farmer have to raise a my son? Vader was so used to drawing on the Dark Side for his power that attempting to control it was proving more difficult than he’d expected. But he must not alienate Luke at this critical moment. This was his one chance to make him see the truth!

     “Luke,” Vader forced his voice to stay neutral. “I know you have...feelings for your guardians.”

     Every word felt like molasses, sticky and hard to get out. But Vader knew it must be done if he were to truly get his son to join him.

      “ I would like to know more about you. Did you know I was raised on Tattooine too?” Luke nodded slightly. The boy was listening.

      “There’s something I’d like to ask of you,” Vader continued, knowing he had Luke’s full attention.

     “What is it, father?”

      “There is a way we can make up for some of the lost time. Time that was stolen from us” Vader spoke cautiously. He sensed a spark of interest from Luke, but it was tinged with hesitation.

      Luke couldn’t help a cold shiver from traveling up his spine as Vader left the console and approached him. As much as he wished to seem confident and brave, Vader was still intimidating. Especially now that it was just the two of them in the shuttle. Vader laid his heavy hands on Luke’s shoulders, facing him directly.  
“

       By now you must realize Obi-Wan did not teach you everything he knew about the Force.”  
Luke nodded, nervously. Even with the Force as his ally, he felt small and weak compared to Vader. The durasteel grip on his shoulders was tight, almost too tight. The respirator was loud and steady. But the grip also felt strangely familiar. It was the most contact he’d had with his father.  
“

      No,” Vader continued, “I suspect he held back a great deal of knowledge from you. The Jedi were not as righteous as they would have you believe, Luke. Did they tell you I am your father?” Vader knew what the answer was, but he wanted to hear Luke say it.

      “No, they didn’t.”

       Luke hung his head, knowing there was some truth to what Vader was saying. The shuttle rocked as a current of gases swept over it.

      “I would have liked to have more time to teach you myself. But the Empire is searching for us. Our days together may be numbered” This time Vader’s words tumbled out, almost of their own volition.

      “Will you share a force bond with me?”  
Even through the vocoder Vader could hear how eager he sounded. Hopefully Luke wouldn’t notice.

      “A force bond?”

      Luke frowned; Obi Wan never said anything about a Force Bond. Beware of the Dark Side Yoda’s voice echoed inside him. Was it a message or a memory? Once again a wave of regret settled inside him. There was still so much he didn’t know about the force, and the ways of the Jedi.  
 _Search you feelings, Luke. You were hidden from me. I only want to learn more about you, to see through your eyes._

      Luke nearly jumped. He tried to fight it, to shut Vader out. Aside from Obi-Wan, no one had ever spoken directly into his mind like this. Vader stretched out into the Force and carefully pushed further into Luke’s mind. Luke winced, even though the touch was gentle. But Vader was strong and skilled, and Luke could feel him seeping in deeper and deeper. I promise I won’t attempt to use the Dark Side with you, Luke.

      “ I’ve never done this before…”

       What would Obi-Wan think? But Obi-Wan had lied, too. Before Luke could think any further, the link between him and Vader crystallized. Without warning, an entire array of foreign sensory data slammed into him.  
Luke’s staggered from the silent impact. His skin began to prickle, but the itch was diffused, unscratchable. Suddenly he felt heavy and weighed down. The sound of a respirator invaded his mind. It was loud, and constant. The feel of a sealed helmet pressed up against his face and his breath was hot and stifling. Sinking to his knees, Luke clutched his head.

       “Father!” He managed to choke out. “Please...I can’t!”

        _Calm your mind Luke!_ Vader’s steady voice boomed in Luke’s head. Luke felt a sliver a strength through the force bond. The panic subsided and he was able to find his breath again. Vader was helping him tolerate the discomfort he endured daily.  
“

       Is this how you feel all the time?  
Vader paused a moment before replying.

      “ Yes”

      He hadn’t realized how the apparatus that kept him alive would feel so intolerable to Luke. But Luke was not accustomed to being encased in durasteel armor, smothered by a mask.

      Gradually the boy regained his breathe, and his self control. Vader helped him up from the floor. Now that Luke’s initial horror was fading, Vader let himself unravel further into his mind. It was surprisingly easy to snake through the channels of Luke’s consciousness even though he was uneasy, still unsure. Like black ink dropped in a bowl of clear water, Vader immediately spread out in ripples. Dark and Light diluted each other.

     Luke offered no resistance as Vader lapped up a barrage of memories, and emotions. Maybe he didn’t know how to resist. Or maybe he wanted this as much as Vader did.

      For being such a novice, Luke was handling the mind link well. His mind bright and open.

      “What’s this?” Luke’s question brought Vader back to his own body. The boy had found it. He didn’t realize Luke would have to skill to detect the dreadful device embedded in his suit. .

      “Search your feelings, Luke.”

      “A homing beacon? Why would you need that?

       Vader sighed, as much as the respirator would allow. The Emperor had never told him it was there, he’d discovered it himself after several years of living in the suit. But it was embedded so deeply in his life support systems that it would be impossible to remove without killing him. Even with the Force. The cauldron of anger within him threatened to erupt at the thought of Palpatine’s deception. But Vader knew he must stay calm, for Luke.

      “Nevermind why, Luke. I am sorry you found that. I suppose it’s for the best. The Emperor cannot sense us here. But if we leave this place, I will become a liability to you. And we can’t hide forever.”

      Vader studied Luke’s face as the information sunk in. He felt an uncharacteristic pang of regret. The Emperor would stop at nothing to find them. Perhaps it would have been better if the boy had stayed on Tattooine.

      Except, Vader had seen a glimmer of fear in the old man’s eyes. Even when boasting about his plans to capture and turn Luke to the Dark Side. It was already too late for Vader. The Emperor had him on a leash forever, and he knew it. But not Luke. Luke was young, and strong, and brave. He didn’t have the same weaknesses that young Anakin did. He might not be as easy to manipulate. That scared the Emperor enough for him to try to hide it.

     “There’s got to be a way to remove it, father.”

      “I’ve tried. It’s no use. We’ve got to find a way to stay here if we’re to remain hidden. ”

      Luke lowered his gaze,.

      "Then we will stay here. As long as it takes. Teach me how to use the Force, I know we can figure something out if we work together,"

      Before Vader could argue any further, the shuttle rocked violently.

     “That was too strong to be an electrical current!”

      Luke sprang to action and leapt over to the command console. Vader’s stomach clenched again and he quickly cut off their force Bond. He didn’t have to see the controls to tell him what he instinctively knew. They were here. The Empire had found them.


End file.
